Broken
by PervertedMind
Summary: Timeframe: soon after chapter 174, "Barrier of Earth;"


Timeframe: soon after chapter #174, "Barrier of Earth;"  
  
all further chapters are ignored. In summary: because  
  
of Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyou, both he and  
  
Kagome have (seperately) decided that they can't see each  
  
other again.  
  
Please note that chapter #174 has not yet been translated  
  
by Viz. A very good translation of it--and every other  
  
chapter--can be found at "Inuyasha - Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi"  
  
(http://www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha/).  
  
Warning: DARK. I mean it. Implied adult themes, torture,  
  
and other Unpleasant Stuff.  
  
broken  
  
an Inuyasha fanfic by Za Metallium  
  
"Remember this, Naraku: you can't kill me. Until you get  
  
rid of your human heart...you'll just be a half-youkai."  
  
Kikyou's pronouncement echoed in Naraku's mind.  
  
"Perhaps I cannot harm *you* yet, Kikyou," Naraku whispered.  
  
"But for now I will be content using this one in your stead."  
  
Before Naraku lay an unconscious Kagome. Her unusual clothing  
  
had been reduced to shreds by the over-eager and now-deceased  
  
servant he'd sent after the girl. Capturing her had been  
  
easier than expected; it seemed that useless bother, Inuyasha,  
  
had been "busy" elsewhere, and only the humans and the kit had  
  
been there to protect the girl.  
  
For all the good their presence had done; all had been  
  
injured to the point of non-mobility. But Naraku did  
  
not want them dead; oh, no, they had to tell Inuyasha  
  
what had happened to his little pet. Yes, Naraku would  
  
have a surprise for that annoyance when it invariably  
  
decided to seek what had been stolen.  
  
But that was in the future, and Naraku was more interested  
  
in enjoying the present. The accursed Onigumo's desires  
  
still dwelled within Naraku, and the half-youkai planned  
  
to exorcise them--by playing out Onigumo's fantasies of  
  
Kikyou using her reincarnation.  
  
Naraku ripped off the remains of the girl's garb and checked  
  
the shackles which held her hands bound behind her. Seeing  
  
all was ready for what was to come, he slapped the girl's  
  
face.  
  
Her eyes shot open at the sharp pain and she let out a cry  
  
of pain. Seeing Naraku above her, her scream turned to one  
  
of terror.  
  
"Finally awake, I see...Kikyou," he greeted with a dark  
  
smile.  
  
"Kikyou?" the girl repeated dumbly. "I'm not Kikyou!"  
  
Naraku shook his head and slapped the girl again, bringing  
  
tears to her eyes. "I believe you are mistaken. You are  
  
Kikyou."  
  
"I'm not," she insisted, voice and body trembling in fear.  
  
Finally noticing her state of undress, she blushed hotly  
  
and tried to curl up in a ball to conceal herself from  
  
him.  
  
Naraku would have none of that. Again he slapped her,  
  
harder than before. "Do not do that, Kikyou."  
  
"I'm not Kikyou," she whispered.  
  
"I had hoped you would have this attitude," Naraku said  
  
conversationally. He reached over to the nearby fire and  
  
withdrew a sharp dagger that had been heating in the flames  
  
It shone white-hot. The girl watched him with frightened,  
  
tearful eyes.  
  
"Now, Kikyou," he said pleasantly as he straddled the girl.  
  
His weight restrained her below the waist, and he used his  
  
free hand to push her to the floor, his hand around her  
  
neck. "I'm going to make certain you remember who you  
  
are."  
  
Naraku carefully trace a short vertical line on the left  
  
side of her lower belly. The girl screamed as the burning  
  
knife bit into her flesh, and Naraku relished the sound.  
  
Onigumo had been unable to read or write, and Naraku himself  
  
had little use for it. However, he had learned the proper  
  
way to write Kikyou's name, and he carefully cut the symbols  
  
into the writhing girl's belly.  
  
After completing the two kanji making up Kikyou's name,  
  
Naraku admired his handiwork. Rather lovely, if he did  
  
say so himself. "Now, are you ready to cooperate?" he  
  
asked pleasantly once the girl's screams faded.  
  
"Or do you need another reminder?" he inquired reasonably,  
  
starting the pattern of Kikyou's name over again, this time  
  
on the girl's right breast. The knife had cooled by this  
  
point, so the wound bled freely without the benefit of  
  
cauterization.  
  
"Stop!" the girl begged, more tears falling down her  
  
already-damp face.  
  
"And who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Ki-kiyou," she whispered. "I'm Kikyou."  
  
"Very good," he encouraged, rising. The girl sighed in  
  
relief before she realised he'd done so only to remove  
  
his clothing. Her screams and tears and been highly  
  
arousing, and he was ready to use her as Onigumo had  
  
wished to use Kikyou.  
  
Onigumo had wanted to do many debauched things to Kikyou.  
  
Naraku picked several choice actions and used the girl  
  
in Kikyou's stead. It went on for hours, for even a  
  
half-youkai's stamina was much greater than a mere human's.  
  
At length Naraku was spent, and he simply sat back to  
  
admire the pretty picture the girl made, lying there.  
  
The angry red branding of Kikyou's name stood out sharply  
  
against the pale skin of her belly. Blood and fluid seeped  
  
from torn and abused orifices. Bruises artfully decorated  
  
much of her exposed skin. The girl's eyes stared at  
  
nothing.  
  
"Kikyou," he called in an almost gentle voice, "Would you  
  
like to get dressed now?"  
  
The girl's eyes flickered and she nodded once, jerkily.  
  
"Kagura," Naraku called, and his offspring entered the  
  
room. "Dress her, but don't wash her," he ordered.  
  
Kagura frowned at him, but of course obeyed. Naraku  
  
wondered a bit at the gentleness with which she attended  
  
the abused girl, but, then, Kagura always did try for her  
  
little rebellions. Foolish, expendable creature.  
  
Soon, the girl was dressed in a simple kimono, her hair  
  
tied back as Kikyou was wont to wear hers. Naraku smiled.  
  
"Go set her up for Inuyasha to find," he ordered before  
  
leaving to clean up himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha cursed himself for the thousandth time in the  
  
last hour. He had returned to the village to find  
  
Shippou, Miroku, and Sango all gravely injured. Something  
  
deep within him had frozen when the priest, in a moment  
  
of consciousness, told Inuyasha that Kagome had been  
  
abducted by a servant of Naraku's.  
  
*Chikusho,* he cursed mentally. He'd been so intent on not  
  
seeing Kagome for her sake, and so worried about Naraku  
  
coming after Kikyou...it had never occurred to him that  
  
Naraku would go after Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha nearly stumbled when he caught the scent--the  
  
scent of burnt flesh and blood and sex, the former  
  
two belonging to Kagome. He forced himself to go faster,  
  
and did stumble when he saw her.  
  
She was propped against a tree like some life-sized doll,  
  
blood and fluid seeping through the yukata she wore. Her  
  
hair had been fixed like Kikyou's, and if he hadn't caught  
  
the smell of her blood first, he might have though it was  
  
Kikyou herself.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked cautiously, something in his throat  
  
inexplicably making breathing difficult. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and Inuyasha found himself falling  
  
back. Those weren't Kagome's eyes! The blank grey orbs  
  
staring at him were empty, devoid of life. They belonged  
  
to a broken thing, not his Kagome.  
  
Then she spoke, her voice rough as if she'd overused it,  
  
her expression bland, and her words destroying him:  
  
"Kagome? I am Kikyou."  
  
And, somewhere, Naraku laughed.  
  
-end- 


End file.
